muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzie Kabloozie
Suzie Kabloozie is an animated character who has appeared in regular Sesame Street inserts, beginning in Season 26. She often sang about such subjects as imagination or reading, and interacted with her cat, Feff (also voiced by Ruth Buzzi). A handful of early Suzie Kabloozie segments, including the one involving the letter F and the one where she pretends to be a pirate, included a nararator, as opposed to Suzie talking to the viewer. Suzie Kabloozie was also invoked in the street segments of Episode 3941. In that episode, Zoe announced that Suzie Kabloozie was her hero and pretended to be the character. Some Suzie Kabloozie sketches followed number segments, with Feff appearing as a judge and holding up the number of the day. Segments *'Suzie Kabloozie vs. the Letter F' :Suzie talks about how she hates the letter F, and soon she gets her wish for all items with the letter F to go away. She learns the value of the letter so much so that she changes her cat's name from Jeff to Feff. This is probably Suzie Kabloozie's first sketch, as it is the one in which her cat's name is established. This sketch was included in the video ''The Alphabet Jungle Game. *'Cat Trick''' :Suzie Kabloozie announces that her cat Feff will jump ON a box and say meow, but he keeps jumping OFF when she puts him on, so Suzie does it instead. This segment can be viewed on the Web Video Player. *'In My Head' :Suzie sings about the things that she can imagine herself doing. *'Suzie Kabloozie in Space' :Suzie Kabloozie and Feff appear to float around in outer space, but at the end of the sketch, it is revealed that they are just pretending to be astronauts. *'Somebody Come and Play' :Feff runs away from Suzie after she plays too hard with him. As she breaks into song, Feff appears in a variety of places, unseen by Suzie. *'"Pirates"' :Suzie wants to be a pirate, so she reads up on them. This sketch appeared in the video ''Quiet Time. *'Glad You're Here''' :Suzie Kabloozie is glad you're here. *'Letter of the Day' :Suzie attempts to present the letter of the day made of fudge, but Feff eats it before she can. *'That was Great!' :Suzie Kabloozie comments on the previous sketch shown. *'Trampoline' :Suzie and Feff jump on a trampoline. *'Telephone' :Suzie Kabloozie tries to demonstrate what a telephone is, but keeps getting calls. *'Pretending' :Suzie pretends to be Feff, and Feff pretends to be Suzie. This segment can be viewed on the Web Video Player. *'Judge # Series' :Announcing the number of the day, Feff presents a numbered card based on the sketch that was previously shown. Segments from one to twenty were made for this series. :1 :2 :3 :5 :6 :7 :8 :9 :11 :12 :13 :14 :15 :16 :17 :18 :19 :20 *'Sing' :Suzie Kabloozie sings "Sing". This sketch can be viewed on the Sesame Street Video Player. *'Chasing Feff' :Suzie chases after Feff, who doesn't stop until Suzie shouts the word "alphabet". *'"Every Kitty Sleeps"' :Suzie observes Feff sleeping, and sings a variation of of "Everybody Sleeps." Eventually, Suzie gets tired and starts to sleep, but then Feff wakes her up. This segment can be viewed on the Web Video Player. Suzie Kabloozie Suzie Kabloozie Suzie Kabloozie